A Rocky Start
A Rocky Start is the third episode of the eleventh season, and 101st overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in the United States on June 29, 2019. It is paired up with "The Belly of the Beast." Synopsis The ninja have found their quest! Now they just have to get there, which involves a road trip through the Desert of Doom, a region supposedly inhabited by a giant scarab beetle. Plot As soon as the Ninja decide to visit the Ancient Pyramid, they immediately start packing. However, most of the Ninja don't know what to pack such as Kai suggesting that they pack boots, Cole wanting to bringing his guzzler hat, and Jay wanting to bring his travel pillow. As a result, they pack too many supplies. This makes Master Wu question what the Ninja are up to until P.I.X.A.L. proposes that they try out their new combat vehicles. When the Ninja return to the game room, P.I.X.A.L. threw three shurikens at a dart board to reveal a secret button and eventually a secret elevator which lead to the Samurai X Cave 2.0. As the Ninja rode down the elevator, Kai wondered why nobody told him about the Samurai X Cave 2.0 and Jay wondered why he didn't noticed the construction, and P.I.X.A.L. told Kai that she and Wu worked on the cave for six months and that Jay was to busy playing video games during the construction. Inside the Underground Base, it is revealed that many vehicles are stored here such as the Destiny's Bounty and the Samurai Mech. When the Ninja enter, they express their excitement and begin exploring. Nya asks about one of the inventions which turns out to be the Land Bounty. Filled with joy, the Ninja immediately head out with the Land Bounty and the two other vehicles despite leaving their luggage behind. When the Ninja entered the Desert of Doom, Jay shows excitement on their journey while Zane read a guidebook on their new location. Zane talks about the origin of the name which involved a giant scarab beetle named Beohernie who destroyed a local village because he thought he was getting little respect. Nevertheless, Jay thinks it's all a myth and even makes fun of the name. Before Lloyd could reply, Cole spots an oasis and suggests that they should have a lunch break. Within the oasis, the Ninja relaxed while Zane continued to gain more information on the Desert of Doom. He begins to explain that mirages can occur while traveling in a desert. While the Ninja become fascinated with mirages, Cole heads to where the cooler is to get more food before it disappear under the sand. All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake and Beohernie appears to the surface. The Ninja retreat to their vehicles, but Cole trips on a rock and is almost devoured before Beohernie disappears from the surface. Facing uncertainty, the Ninja decide to escape; however, Beohernie is able to grab the Land Bounty and prevent it from speeding away. Cole and Kai, who have their own vehicles, are able to distract Beohernie and allow the Land Bounty to escape, but Beohernie pursue them instead. As Beohernie chases after Kai, Nya fires one of the weapons to attach to Beohernie, but the Land Bounty is unable to slow down, so Lloyd breaks free from Beohernie by cutting the rope which causes the beetle to drop below the surface. Once again facing uncertainty, Lloyd decides they need to get out of the sand and head for one of the rock Lloyd spotted, so Beohernie can't attack them. As they head for the rocks, the rocks disappear as the Ninja realize it's a mirage. Nya is able to spot rocks, but as the Ninja headed there, they realize it's another mirage; however, in the distance, they are able to spot real rocks and safely land, but it isn't at the cost of losing one of the compartments Beohernie stole. As the Ninja are relieved, they realize their work isn't done as they are surrounded by two other beetles waiting to attack. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu ****Samurai X Cave 2.0 **Desert of Doom Trivia *'Narrator': Cole *In the Brazilian version of the episode, the narrator is Kai instead of Cole. Gallery KaiStarfarer.jpeg ChickenNP.jpeg Katana and coles dirt bike.png MoS101Nya, Jay, & Lloyd.jpg MoS101 Luggage.jpeg MoS101Ninja.jpeg A Rocky Start 1.jpg A Rocky Start 2.jpg A Rocky Start 3.jpg A Rocky Start 4.jpg A Rocky Start 5.jpg A Rocky Start 6.jpg A Rocky Start 7.jpg A Rocky Start 8.jpg A Rocky Start 9.jpg A Rocky Start 10.jpg A Rocky Start 11.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network